Inusual
by Lollipop87
Summary: Si bien, no estaban seguros de que el hecho de que un neutrófilo y una eritrocito pasaran tiempo juntos era algo malo, no esperaban que otro de sus compañeros se interesara en otra glóbulo rojo. U2626xAA5100. Basado en un doujin de yuna dreaming.


**Disclaimer: Hataraku Saibou es propiedad deAkane Shimizu, yo solo uso sus personajes para mis caprichos de shipper loca.**

 **Además este oneShot está basado en un doujin de** yuna_dreaming

 **Aclaraciones/ advertencias: U-2626 x AA-5100 y leve referencia a U-1146 xAE-3803, participación de todo el escuadrón neutrófilo que tanto amamos (también u-2001 por** **qué en varios fanarts lo olvidan, aunque no tanto en los fics)**

 **Inusual**

.

.

.

Era un día normal, sin muchos problemas en el patrullaje, era obvio que era una buena época para su mundo y los incidentes con las bacterias no eran de que preocuparse, por eso un joven neutrófilo dio un bostezo aburrido.

—Humm— su compañero lo miró interrogante— ¿estás cansado 4989?

El joven negó rápidamente.

—No claro que no 2001, es solo que, estos días han sido realmente pacíficos. Inclusive siento un tanto entumecido mi cuerpo por la falta de movimiento—Bromeó.

Su compañero asintió, se había separado por duplas para hacer un patrullaje, su escuadrón era de cinco integrantes, U-2626 y U-2048 estaban juntos y solamente U-1146 estaba solo.

Aunque, quizás no del todo.

Siempre parecía encontrarse con _ella._

— ¿Crees que U-1146 esté con aquella eritrocito?— preguntó 4989 adivinando sus pensamientos.

2001 se encogió de hombros antes de darle un sorbo a su té. Tenía que admitir que su compañero, el mayor de ellos pasaba demasiado tiempo con aquella chica, no como para que aquello le afectara, pero si lo suficiente como para que los demás lo notaran. Nadie decía nada porque no había habido precedentes de algo igual, por lo cual no estaba mal, pero aun así algunas células sentían aquello como algo incorrecto.

—Hey, ¡Aquí están!— Visualizaron a 2048 y 2626— ¿Qué tal el patrullaje?—Preguntó el de corte recto a los lados

—Ah, nada nuevo—Respondió el mayor— ¿Saben algo de U-1146?

—No, pero supongo donde o más bien con quién debería de estar—2048 Se encogió de hombros—. Últimamente pasa demasiado tiempo con ella.

— ¿Y quién no?— preguntó 2626 con una sonrisa bailando en sus labios— ¿O negarán que las eritrocitos son increíblemente lindas?

2001 guardó silencio y 4989 lo miraba con los ojos abiertos completamente perplejo, 2048 bebió lentamente de su té antes de responder.

—Por lo visto tú también te has fijado en una de ellas ¿Eh?

2626 solo ensanchó su sonrisa.

—¿Cómo?—preguntó el más joven del grupo.

2001 soltó una risa burlona.

—Al menos 1146 se ha acercado a ella a diferencia de ti. —El más serio de aquel escuadrón de neutrófilos también era bastante perceptivo.

—Claro que no, nos hemos visto un par de veces, después de todo U-1146 siempre se encuentra con AE-3803 y luego ella la acompaña.

—¿Estás hablando de la superior de aquella eritrocito?—Preguntó 2048—¿Cómo se llama AA uhmm algo?

—AA-5100—Corrigió el del flequillo—. Es una linda chica ¿no?—Preguntó poniendo sus manos detrás de la cabeza en una actitud relajada.

Los otros tres intercambiaron miradas, si bien era raro que U-1146 pasara tiempo con una eritrocito era aún más raro que otro de ellos se fijara en otra eritrocito, después de todo su cuerpo celular solo les indicaba cumplir su trabajo, socializar era algo que hacían por matar el tiempo, pero era aún más raro que un eritrocito o una célula común les hablaran los respetaban pero más allá de ello les temían porque sabían que en cualquier momento sus víctimas podrían ser ellos.

2048 acomodó su gorra divertido por la situación.

—En ese caso ¿porqué no nos enseñas tus habilidades?—Señaló a un par de células que iban caminando, glóbulos rojos, un par que conocían bastante bien—. Ve y habla con ellas, te esperamos.

El del flequillo sonrió.

— Claro y les demostraré que tan cercano soy a ella.

.

—Tienes que poner más atención al camino, si sigues así terminarás en el bazo—Reprendió la castaña.

—¡Lo siento!–La pelirroja se disculpó por enésima vez a su superior—¡Juro, que me distraje por un momento y perdí de vista la marca que había colocado en el mapa!—La joven le mostró el mapa a la otra quién con un suspiro lo enderezó, abochornando más a la más baja.

–Al menos ya no te pasa tan seguido–Comentó en un intento de animar a su compañera que funcionó—Ve por un par de helados, lo que nos queda de camino será más difícil.

–¡Hola!—una voz ligeramente familiar llamó la atención de ambas. Un neutrófilo se acercaba a ellas, AA5100 estaba bien con la relación que su compañera sostenía con el chico que solo tenía un ojo visible, lo problemático era cuando también los compañeros de este también se encontraban presentes.

En especial con ese, U-2626, el segundo más joven de su escuadrón, mucho más relajado y travieso que sus mayores.

Odiaba saber todo eso, y odiaba notarlo cuando hacía sus entregas y como este la saludaba a lo lejos, y se odiaba a si misma por corresponder los saludos.

—¡Ah! ¡Hola!—AE respondió el saludo entusiasta—¿Dónde está el señor Leucocito?

U-2626 sonrió, sabía que la chica estaba demasiado interesada en su compañero y que su compañero aunque no fuera tan obvio se sentía igual.

—Lo siento, él está patrullando. Aunque no creo que tarde mucho, quedamos de reunirnos aquí—respondió mirando a sus compañeros, quienes saludaron discretamente a la pelirroja.

—Oh, ya veo— la Bermeja respondió mientras que aquel mechón rebelde que siempre iba hacia arriba parecía moverse como una especie de antena—. Bueno, iré por los helados.

Echó a correr antes de que su superior la detuviera, dejándola sola con aquel neutrófilo. AA se sintió incomoda, pero decidió que sí su compañera hablaba con tranquilidad con las células inmunitarias ella bien podía hacer un esfuerzo.

Miró de soslayo al chico, quién aún seguía sonriendo.

—Debe de ser pesado llevar oxígeno, nutrientes y carbono por todo el cuerpo ¿No?—U-2626 decidió romper el silencio antes que ella.

La castaña asintió.

—Es algo pesado, a veces los lugares a donde tenemos que llegar. Aunque ustedes también llevan a cabo una labor importante y exhaustiva.

—Ciertamente, tenemos que estar alertas todo el tiempo con lo que ocurre a nuestro alrededor. No se nos puede escapar nada o este mundo estaría en serios problemas.

Aquello sonaba bastante lógico, aunque había una gran duda con la que luchaba todos los días desde que lo conociera.

—¿Seguro que puedes ver bien con ese corte?

—Claro que sí.

—Pero… tus ojos.

El neutrófilo ensanchó su sonrisa.

—¿Quieres asegurarte de que estén ahí?—Preguntó divertido.

Antes de siquiera poder responder U-2626 se retiró la gorra y se agachó para que su rostro quedara a la altura de la joven.

AA se quedó pasmada por un momento, pero la curiosidad pudo hacer que se moviera. Con cuidado acerco su mano derecha al rostro del níveo, apartó el cabello de su rostro, el cual resultó ser más sedoso de lo que esperaba, aunque no lo podía sentir tan bien sin el guante. Entonces vio su ojo izquierdo cerrado, con aquel contorno tremendamente marcado de los neutrófilos. U-2626 abrió su ojo en ese momento, con suavidad disfrutando del tacto, tomó la muñeca de la glóbulo rojo con delicadeza.

—¿Y bien?—Preguntó en un susurro mientras acercaba aún más su rostro al de ella.

AA-5100 quedó aturdida, el rostro de él estaba cerca _demasiado_ cerca. Sus pensamientos habían escapado como si una bacteria los persiguiera. Él, él estaba demasiado cerca de ella, sus narices se tocaban.

Un poco de raciocinio pareció regresar a ella.

.

AE-3803 regresó tranquila y con una ligera sonrisa en el rostro, entonces notó un par de cosas raras.

La primera, su compañera estaba bastante irritada y nerviosa y la segunda, el neutrófilo que la acompañaba tenía una sonrisa discreta y la mejilla enrojecida.

— _Sekkekkyu—_ U-1146 se acercaba a ella, y eso la hizo olvidar rápidamente la escena que estaba tratando de analizar.

—¡Oh! ¡Señor Leucocito!

.

.

.

 **Notas de la autora (tengo que volver a escribir esto porque la página se trabó T.T):**

¡Hola!Gracias por leer, sé que la pareja ha tenido cero contacto pero no pude evitarlo con tanto fanart tan bonito que hay (el título es un asco, finjamos que no existe). Pero no se preocupen hay fics de parejas más posibles cocinándose.

El link al doujin lo dejaré en mi perfil en la parte superior.

Creo que es todo, me disculpo por los errores que puedan encontrar.

Bye! Bye!


End file.
